


Greensleeves

by Siore



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siore/pseuds/Siore
Summary: Просто еще одна песня Бильбо )))
Kudos: 3





	Greensleeves

Свежи преданья прежних лет,   
и в сказке нет вранья.  
Горит в глазах нездешний свет:  
мой мир, мечта моя,  
меня зовет в иную даль  
и манит колдовство  
из ниоткуда в никуда   
зеленым рукавом.

Тебе до сказки дела нет,   
ты больше не влюблен,  
твоей мечты потерян след   
в снегах былых времен.  
Ты говоришь: тебе не жаль,   
и сердце не болит —   
но от себя не убежать.   
И незачем.  
... Greensleeves...

Смотри в огонь, пока горит,   
и сам гори в огне,  
не верь тому, кто говорит,  
что в сказке правды нет,  
что Альбион — не Аваллон,  
что голос мой — обман,  
летящий песнею без слов  
сквозь лондонский туман —   
не верь, не верь! Беги, дитя —   
кто светел, тот не слеп!   
Как птицы за море летят,   
лети мечте вослед,  
спеши за ней на крыльях снов,   
не чувствуя земли —   
одним из тех, кому дано   
найти свою...  
...Greensleeves...

Зима на святки ворожит  
и верится с трудом  
в ту, что рисует миражи   
зеленым рукавом,  
что будет, светел и далек,   
в ночи огонь мерцать —   
а ты привычно одинок,  
и нет пути конца.  
Но ты оставишь в свой черед  
навек семью и дом,  
когда судьба тебе махнет  
зеленым рукавом —   
прости-прощай! Растает след,  
как в небе тает дым...  
Ты знаешь: в сказке правды нет —   
но в этом нет беды.

Гори , огонь, беги, вода,   
меж пальцев ускользай,   
спеши, пока иная даль   
видна твоим глазам,   
пока весна поет в сердцах,   
слова сплетая в стих —   
а нашей сказке нет конца,   
как нет конца пути.  
Не жди, не плачь — беги скорей  
за мной на край земли,  
пока закат не догорел —   
намариэ!   
...Greensleeves...


End file.
